Yoru
__FORCETOC__ Background Boudewijn was born in Remdia to Belgian parents. He grew up alongside his cousin, Marilou, and the two have more of a sibling relationship as of now. He is on a team with Alcander and Bracket, and works as their Psionic. Appearance Boudewijn is approximately 170 cm (about 67 in) tall, and has slightly long white hair that flips outwards, with a part in the middle of his bangs. His has silveer eyes and a rather melancholy or blank expression. He is very thin, but not quite to the point where he could be considered lanky, however he is very fragile and his lack of build is representative of his absence of much physical strength. Puchiki, since he is not always in his completely human form, can be assumed to be around the same height as Boudewijn. He is made of paper, but Boudewijn reinforced him a long time ago, so that his skin is much tougher and harder to break. He has reddish-purple hair that is always in a ponytail and dull red eyes that are always flat on the top, making him look perpetually irritated. He is technically gender ambiguous, but he refers to himself as male. Personality Boudewijn is a very shy person and it's rare that he speaks much. He never comes off as being very involved in anything, including missions, and sometimes when with others he will just wander off. It is actually very uncommon for him to be with anyone for more than a few hours, excluding when on duty, which some people find kind of annoying. Bracket and Alcander are the only ones that are used to this because they have known him for so long, but the truth is that Boudewijn has a fear of physical contact and a severe social anxiety. This causes him to be afraid of prolonged exposure to people in general, so normally he will wander around by himself outside or will sit by himself in his house. Puchiki, on the other hand, is very sarcastic and often can be a bit rude, to the point where others can begin to get irritated with him. Puchiki has no actual gender, but he is fundamentally male. He is only 12 years old, but he acts like a 35-year old cynic. He is very kind towards Boudewijn and very protective of him, but he will frequently push him to spend more time with his friends if he has been without physical contact for a while. Abilities As a psionic, Boudewijn has a medium with which to augment his abilities, his being paper. He can use the paper to construct nigh-indestructible shileds or impress his illusions onto, acting as defense. However, if he ever does need a weapon he uses Puchiki. Puchiki is normally in the form of a humanoid creature, but because he is made from one specific sheet of paper, Boudewijn can fold him into other forms. His other forms include a full human version of himself and a bird, but the possibilities are endless. If Boudewijn is in any danger, Puchiki can fold his body himself so that he can protect him, and he doesn't feel any pain, so any injury he sustains Boudewijn will just heal. Relationships Family Friends The Sodality Boudewijn was one of the "main members" of the Sodality, and when he was around people, he was often with them. He never really hung around anyone else, excluding his cousin who was one level below them, so they were ultimately the closest friends he ever had.